


Последний день примарха Керза

by WTF_Warhammer_Legions_2020



Category: Warhammer - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22952398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Warhammer_Legions_2020/pseuds/WTF_Warhammer_Legions_2020
Summary: Конрад Керз ждет своего убийцу
Relationships: Lion El'Jonson/Konrad Curze
Kudos: 7





	Последний день примарха Керза

**Author's Note:**

> Русскому переводу романа Саймона Спурриэра посвящается.

Осада Терры закончилась победой лоялистов, Император воссел на Троне, а убийца из храма Каллидус все еще шла по следу безумного примарха Повелителей Ночи. В ожидании убийцы время на Тсагуальсе могло тянуться бесконечно, если бы не…  
— Оденься, — мрачно сказал Лев.  
Керз, сидя на троне, поправил полы вороньего плаща и показал Льву язык. Ему, конечно, было интересно, как брат стал призраком, и почему он появился на Тсагуальсе, но это же Лев. Когда он кому что-то объяснял? И все же Конраду было жалко, что больше ему не доведется сцепиться в поединке с братом, раз уж брат погиб и стал призраком.  
— Твои дети смотрят, — Лев начинал злиться.  
— Дети, — проворчал Керз, — что они там не видели? С такими детьми поседеешь раньше времени. Хотя я и так седой. А ты теперь привидение, так что молчи.  
Дети, насколько знал Керз, в данный момент занимали стратегические позиции по углам тонущего во мраке тронного зала. Он строго-настрого запретил им вмешиваться, и заодно запретил трогать его убийцу после его смерти. И все же, апотекарий Талос Валкоран лично от примарха получил прозвище Ловец Души. М’Шен не уйдет живой с Тсагуальсы.  
— А на плащ ты кого ободрал? Корвуса? Сангвиния?  
— Тебе его жалко что ли?  
— Ты же своим плащом почти не пользуешься. Конечно, жалко.  
— Что бы дитя леса понимало в моде?  
— Уж побольше оборванца с Нострамо.  
М’Шен из храма Каллидус кралась к трону, прячась в тенях. Керз удивлялся, как она умудрилась не наткнуться на легионеров Повелителей Ночи, затаившихся вдоль стен.  
— И баба эта еще! Ну что ты в ней нашел?  
У Керза почему-то сразу поднялось настроение. Он поправил плащ, открывая еще лучший обзор. Внешний вид — тоже оружие, и им надо пользоваться, этому его научил еще братец Фулгрим.  
Подходящая к трону асассинка видела спокойного и приветливого примарха. Асассинка залипла, глядя на совершенный образчик мужской красоты, каковым являлись все примархи.  
— Ну и асассины пошли , — прокомментировал Лев, глядя на только что не пускающую слюни при виде Керза девицу из храма Каллидус. — А если ты ей предложишь руку и сердце? Насколько она верна Императору?  
Керз наслаждался, слушая шипение Льва, и почти не задавался вопросом, почему призрак брата не видят ни Повелители Ночи, ни асассинка. Его последний спектакль для легиона был близок к финалу, от потока пафосной чуши, произносимой со слезами на глазах хорошо поставленным голосом, млели асассинка и Повелители Ночи в темноте вдоль стен. И злился Лев.  
— С меня хватит! — зарычал он, наконец. — Я тебя отсюда забираю!  
— Еще скажи, что вместо меня останется муляж.  
Маленькие фигурки в капюшонах среди «украшений» Вопящей галереи совершенно не привлекали к себе внимание.  
— И скажу!  
Самые наблюдательные из Повелителей Ночи заметили странные огоньки на стене. Но в это время М’Шен все-таки прыгнула к примарху, и обезглавленный труп повалился с трона.  
…— Значит, генетическую экспертизу останков своего отца Повелители Ночи провести не удосужились, — задумчиво сказал маленьким фигуркам в капюшонах где-то на самом крупном из осколков Калибана некто, называющий себя лордом Сайфером. — Ну да, им не до того было. А теперь будет очень интересно, когда придут будить милорда Льва. Очень, очень интересно.


End file.
